A Night Like No Other
by CTMsunday
Summary: Will Patrick finally go on a date the woman who has entered his dreams for so long?
1. Chapter 1

With one last straighten to his deep blue tie, Patrick stepped out the car and slowly walked up the stone path lined with delicate flowers either side, toward the boarding house. His heart raced like a horse on the final sprint of the Grand National. His palms secreting sweat at a rate which felt they could fill an entire swimming pool. One deep breathe in. And out. And he reached up and knocked firmly on the dark coloured wooden door. The sun just setting over the buildings shaded the doorway slightly, allowing a gentle breeze to cool him down.

On more than one occasion he had tried to take Shelagh on a date when they began their courtship, but the needs of Poplar had to be met first and foremost, leaving their evenings cut short or his dinner going cold on the side. Now they were engaged, as of 27 hours and 33 minutes ago, he looked at his watch and smiled, he decided it was time that he took Shelagh out with no interruptions. So cover of an on-call doctor was arranged, and a note left with a grinning Sister Julienne to say that he would prefer this evening off and uninterrupted.

The door slowly opened to an aging woman; tall, slim and greying hair with hints of it's former red colouring. On her face, a beauty spot just the the top right of her lip seemed to move as she sucked her teeth, creating a high pitched popping sound. On her long thin nose stood a pair of spectacles, through which a pair of beady eyes looked at him in expectation.

"Ermm... Miss Wight. Good evening, how are you tonight?" He didn't realise just how nervous he was about this evening until he heard his voice shake.

"No need for pleasantries Doctor Turner, I know you're eager to take your Shelagh out" Behind the mask of the ex-headmistress' face, Miss Wight had a heart which was once capable of loving but had never learnt to. A sad fact she had faced up to many years ago, but for now she wanted to ensure this new pair could experience the joy that love brings.

The smile from Miss Wight calmed Patrick somewhat, her hard exterior was clearly softened by the warmth inside her heart. He offered a smile back and nodded in acknowledgment.

Miss Wight widened the door, just enough for the small, Scottish lodger to leave, but not enough for Patrick to freely enter. However much she liked the couple, men were still not allowed to enter the premises without lawful reason to. Her mind just couldn't allow herself to bend the rules for one, and not the other suitors for the other women.

From the top of the stairs, Shelagh could feel the slight chill from the open door. She knew the doorbell had rang, and exactly who it would be, but Miss Wight was insistent that the only person to answer the door would be herself. At the moment, Shelagh was thankful for the extra few moments she had to conduct herself in a steady manner. She could only eat the bare minimum at lunch, and only half a cup of tea in the middle of the afternoon. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to not want to settle. She thought that perhaps a lie down would help to calm her, and after a restless night the night before, she could do with a few minutes of sleep. However, she underestimated how much her body had craved the rest and had overslept. Only half an hour ago did she wake and rush to get ready. With no time to carefully pin up her hair, she left it down in it's natural loosely curls and gently teased her fingers through it. Now, as she stood just outside her door, she took a few deep breathes and closed her eyes. She wanted so much to have a good night with Patrick, but this was her first ever date.

Finally, she rounded the corner and padded slowly in her bare feet down the stairs cloaked in a dark emerald green dress. On her fingers she dangled a pair of black court shoes, with enough of a heel to allow herself to be almost eye-to-eye with her fiancée.

"Shelagh," Still marveling at sound her given name made on his lips "Do you want to take a coat with you? It's starting to cool down, and I thought I could walk you back if the weather held up?" He looked at Miss White expectantly, he knew the boarding house closed to all visitors at 8pm, and all residents had to be back by 10:30pm. Yet he also knew that Miss White was careful of her residents needs, Shelagh's in particular, and always ensured the older woman that he would drive back Shelagh and keep her warm. Somehow he wanted tonight to be different, and not for the first time, want to keep Shelagh with him forever. Especially after nearly losing her before she had even shed the Habit.

Miss White smiled gently at Patrick's rueful expression, he really did love this young woman with all his heart. "That's fine Doctor Turner. Just you make sure you're back by 10:30", Shelagh's eyes sparkled slightly in the failing light.

"Here" He took the offered coat from Miss White and held it out to Shelagh by holding the two shoulders and allowed her to put each arm through the corresponding sleeve. As she turned to face him, he began to button it up. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. How had she found this wonderful, dear man who she loved so much it hurt?

As she stepped out onto the path, Patrick held his arm in such a way so she could hook her arm underneath his. A smile graces both their lips once more, was there every going to be a time when they would be exchanging angry, hurtful looks? Of course there was, the rational part of her mind thought, but for now she was more than happy with the loving and tender moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick and Shelagh both sighed happily as they sank into golden sofa in the middle of the sitting room. Their meal had been eaten and polite chat exchanged regarding each other's day and how Timothy was getting on at school. However there was an underlying nervous energy within the room throughout the evening. Patrick found himself wanting to be close to Shelagh, but worried he'd push her away if he tried. Little did he know, Shelagh wanted nothing more than to rest her head on Patrick's shoulder as she sat down next to him, but couldn't build up the confidence to do so. They briefly caught one another's eyes, but both as shy as the other, automatically diverted their gazes downwards.

Patrick's last chance of love was cut short of the long happy lives they could have shared together. Still in shock that he had found another woman who was so willing to capture his heart completely and truly all over again, from the outset he determined that he was going to live this relationship to the full. However, now she was without the Habit, he didn't know what habits she knew within a relationship, or what she wanted. Each step they had taken was through gentle pressure, eased off, and applied once again and eventually she had got used to it. Every time though Patrick still checked her body language, any signs of uncomfortableness and he backed off instantly. She deserved a proper courtship, and he wanted to give it whatever it took.

But tonight he wanted reach another milestone in their relationship. Their first kiss. The couple had shared quick pecks on the other's cheeks in private but no further for it never seemed to be the right time to go further. Patrick wanted, no, needed to take the next step. Of course, he wouldn't force her but his feelings for her were flying high and he was struggling to keep up to reign them in.

Eager to try his chances before his confidence grinded to a halt and left him for the rest of the evening, he turned and leaned toward her slightly. Just enough to capture her attention with those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the light in the room. Within a moment, he stroked her cheek with the tenderness of a mother with her newborn child. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as he connected each faint freckle with an invisible line.

There was an unsaid question on his lips.

She could see the way his eyes flickered left and right ever so slightly and dropped down and his eyebrows start to burrow downwards.

"What is it?" Shelagh queried tenderly, she saw his lips upturn in the corners. They had begun to learn the ways and habits of the other.

"I...nothing would honour me more than if I could..." He blew out a frustrated breath. He was a grown man! He looked up and saw the care and comfort that only her eyes could bring to him. He tried again "Shelagh. I want to kiss you. That is, I would like to...very much...I..."

"Patrick...I don't know..." She hesitated and bowed her head, "I've never..."

"Shelagh? What is it?" He panicked.

"I've never...kissed anybody before..." Her reply was met with silence. Fearing she had upset him by reminding him of the vows which a nun had lived under, she brought her head back up with her eyes wide.

"You've never...?"

"No." He didn't need to ask again, nor did she need to say anymore. Even before she became a nun, Shelagh had not considered her beauty as something important to her. She washed her face every morning and evening, tidied her hair and brushed her teeth. Her morning routine allowed little time for contemplation of such a thing in front of a mirror when she finally got out of bed a few minutes before she was needed by her father to start work on the family farm. Yet, never before had she begun to feel so beautiful, even if she could only see it through his eyes.

A moment of silence passed between them. Patrick stared at her, shocked that no one had taken this beautiful woman into their arms before she had taken the vows that hadn't allowed her to do anything more than dream.

"My love," He captured her chin with his fingers, caressing the smooth skin she wore in comparison to his lined face. "I am honoured to be your first kiss" However, his confidence disappeared quickly as he added "That's if you want me too."

Patrick drew himself backwards and stood up to allow her time and room to make a decision, busying himself with tidying away the board game Timothy had left out from the earlier afternoon. Behind him, Shelagh was in turmoil. She liked Patrick, so very much, every time she even considered him for a moment her heart fluttered joyously like a butterfly carried by the wind.

"I do" She uttered quietly into the silence of the room, her eyes lifting to meet his as he turned sharply and it gave her all the strength she needed. Only when she said it out loud did she then realize the enormity of those words. Here and now they were about to begin the physical side of their relationship, a thought which made her cheeks redden. But also in a matter of months, perhaps, she would say these words once more in front of witnesses as they exchanged vows and became man and wife.

Patrick held his hand out and captured hers, pulling her gently onto her feet. With a cheeky grin, he pulled her closer than was necessary. Her eyes dropped to concentrate on his tie, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Their fingers still interlinked and restless against the other's hand.

"You're so beautiful" He muttered, and coloured as he realized he said the words out loud.

She lifted her face to see his, each second slowly passing and lasting forever. Her thumb came up and stroked his cheek making a line from his forehead all the way down to the corner of his mouth. She felt him kiss the tip of the digit just before she pulled away.

Leaning forward so their faces became impossibly close, Patrick saw her eyes close in anticipation of what was to come. Their lips were only mere millimeters apart when the telephone rang in the hallway. He blew out a frustrated breath onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry" His eyes told her how apologetic he was, his pupils growing larger as he muttered "I wish I could cut the telephone wire..."

Shelagh giggled quietly but, too, wished that the telephone had not interrupted their evening. Still aware that the shrill was continuing in the hall, she nudged him slightly and lifted her eyebrows


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick sighed wearily as he placed the telephone down and ran his hand through his hair. Despite arranging to avoid any disruptions to their evening, it seemed one has arisen. This seemed as unwelcome as a loose shark in a public swimming pool, he mused in the dark hallway. A young boy a couple of streets away had dislocated his shoulder as he tackled his older brother in a game of football. Doctor Greenwood had already been called out to a difficult birth the other side of Poplar and unable to attend any time soon. Having had memories of a young Tim sobbing in pain of a similar injury, Patrick realised it was down to him to go.

As he rounded the corner he stopped when he couldn't see his fiancée, but the rattling of pans and water indicated she had gone into the kitchen.

"Shelagh," He saw her hands almost elbow buried in the soapy water, helped by the small stool she stood on to reach the back of the deep London butler sink. She peered at him over her shoulder "You don't have to do that. It's my mess, I will clean it up. Go and relax my love."

She chuckled at him gently, he really was a wonderful man. "I heard part of your telephone call. Patrick if you wait until you come back to wash up these pans will be awful to scrub!" She heard him sigh in defeat. "Besides I want to help". Shelagh shyly took the towel beside her and wiped her hands dry. Then turned slowly to look him in the eye. "Patrick if I'm to live here as your wife, I want to start doing these things now."

He looked at her seriously, his hands restless against his sides until he reached out and took her left hand. At the sight of the sparkling stone in the late evening sun, he bend to kiss the ring which he'd placed so gently on her finger the day previously. Soon to be joined by another which would act as a physical sign of the vows that would bind them together as husband and wife.

"My love, I want you to know that I don't expect you do everything around the home," He looked into her eyes easily than before, she being at a similar height to him for the time being, "We both know I can't cook, but I'm sure Tim wouldn't object to a few lessons in cookery. Maybe he could make us shepherd's pie soon?" He added with a grin, both knowing how much Timothy enjoyed his potato and mince, Patrick wondered whether he sometimes preferred it to fish and chips.

"As long as you don't burn your mouth in the hurry you eat!" She teased back.

He smiled gently, knowing that she was as understanding of his work than she was beautiful. How did he ever deserve someone like her?

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and his hands became restless as his mind whirled. Patrick took a few steps back, their closeness suddenly becoming too much.

Shelagh saw his sudden change in body language, she immediately recognised the state he was in "Patrick? What is it? What's wrong" Her brow starting to meet toward the middle as she frowned and took a sharp look around the kitchen to see if anything was amiss and stepped off the stool.

"Oh? Ermm... I wanted to say goodbye, but I don't know if I could..." He stopped when he saw her take a few steps forward and a small smile begin to grace her face. Emboldened by her movements, he caught her gently blushed cheek in his palm and rested it there, smoothing the soft skin with his thumb.

"I don't want to leave you" He whispered, the slither of a gap between them closing completely with every heavy breath they took.

"You're not leaving me, not like that again" She saw how his face relaxed, she'd hit the nail on the head it seemed, "But you must go" She planted a slow kiss onto his cheek to punctuate her remark.

Joyful tears formed in her eyes at the homlliness of it all, she'd waited so long for this to become a part of her daily life and now she had the freedom to enjoy it.

"Don't cry my love, I'll be back soon. I'm sorry..."

"Don't mind me Patrick! Go on with you, they'll be waiting" She gently pushed him away but her hand still held onto his tie "Be safe won't you?"

He saw the earnest plea in her voice and heard it in her voice. "Of course I will" He assured her and with another touch of her cheek, he opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the door closing behind Patrick echoed in the silence of the flat. She'd not often been alone in his home, usually Timothy was practising piano or due back from school incredibly soon. But today was different. It was meant to be their first date since their engagement, but the needs of Poplar had to come first no matter how much they wanted to protest.

Shelagh sighed as she walked back through the flat to the kitchen, and continued to wash up in the quickly cooling water.

Her mind turned to the forthcoming wedding, her heart swelled with joy as she touched her engagement ring. Her stomach swirled in a mixture of nerves and excitement. She tried to picture seeing Patrick at the end of the aisle at the church waiting for her to join him. The joy she saw emitting from his wide smile was more than enough substitute of his physical presence with her at the moment. She silently offered a prayer up to ask Him to look after Patrick and bring him home safely.

When she finished piling the plates back into a cupboard, she wandered through to the living room and sat on the sofa. Not feeling entirely comfortable with placing her feet onto the sofa, she placed them almost formally onto the floor close together. Her posture straightened as if she were out in public. Feeling silly of sitting in such a peculiar way in what was soon to become her home, she reached to the small table next to the sofa and took the newspaper slung on top.

Idly she flicked through it, nothing grabbing her attention until she reached the celebration pages. Her eyes dropped to the right hand side of the page, where it read 'Wedding Announcements'. A bubble of excitement once again formed in her stomach, but the familiar sense of leaving the Order returned along with it. Her eyes skimmed across the various names unknown to her, but then she saw one and gasped.

May God bless the wedding of Dr Patrick Turner to Miss Shelagh Mannion, taking place at All Saints Church on Saturday 24th December. From all of your Nonnatus family.

Tears formed in her eyes and fell one by one onto the inked page. The acceptance she yearned for had come, and she couldn't be happier.

The phone shrilled in the background, her huge grin still graced her face as she went to answer it, thinking of how homely it was to be doing such a thing. But when she picked it up, the caller announced themselves and went on to state their business, the smile quickly faded...


End file.
